He's Never Kissed Anyone Until Now
by ILoveBigTimeRush
Summary: Logan had a rough Date With Camille when he chickens out and doesn't kiss her. He admits to James he's never kissed anyone James comes up with a brilliant plan Why doesn't Logan kiss him? Will He get to Kiss Camille or Will Feelings For James stop him? One Shot! Bad ending but still a good story.


"I had a good time" Camille said with a smile as she and Logan stopped at her door. He had just walked her home from another date.

It was their fourth date since they had finally become a couple at the school dance. The couple had been inseparable since then.

"I did too" Logan said. "But I always have a good time with you" Logan added.

Camille blushed. "Logan your so sweet" Camille said.

"I try" Logan shrugged. Camille laughed.

Camille checked her watch. 9:55. "I should go in before my dad has a heart attack" Camille said.

"Right" Logan nodded nervously.

The two stood in uncomfortable silence. It was the fourth date that week and Logan knew that Camille was ready for him to kiss her.

But he was nervous and scared. He's never really actually kissed anyone usually they kissed him. He didn't want to mess up and have her hate him because of it.

Logan cleared his throat. "I should go" Logan said turning to leave. Camille stopped him.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Camille asked batting her eye lashes.

"Um...I had a great time" he said he moved to kiss her and she closed her eyes only to open them and find instead of Logan kissing her on the lips he kissed her on the cheek quickly and pulled away.

"Good night" he said.

"Night" she said slightly confused Logan walked away as Camille looked back confused and then she went into her apartment.

–-

Later Logan groaned in annoyance as he entered his bedroom that he shared with James. James was sitting on his bed listening to music and reading a magazine.

Hearing the door slam James looked up and frowned when he saw a frustrated Logan. He blinked and turned off his music and took out his headphones.

"Hey, dude" James said. "How was your date with Camille

Logan let a groan in response as he plopped on his bed.

"I take it didn't go well" James said sitting up and facing his friend.

"Oh no it went great" Logan said.

"If the date went great then why do you look annoyed and upset" James said.

"It was the end of the date that went bad" Logan said.

"I see" James nodded in realization. "Didn't kiss her?" James questioned.

"How did you..." Logan asked surprised at his friend.

"I'm more then just a pretty face you know" James said.

Logan laughed. "Right" he said.

"So, what happened? Why didn't you kiss her?" James asked.

"I was going to but then I freaked and kissed her on the cheek instead" Logan said

"Well, at least you kissed her somewhat" James said.

"But I didn't kiss her for real!" Logan shouted.

"Whoa Loges calm down" James said.

"I can't! What if she hates me now because I didn't kiss her" Logan said.

"She's not going to hate you Logan Camille is crazy about you and I mean CRAZY" James said.

"I guess I just don't want to loose her" Logan said.

James sighed. "You won't just kiss her again"

"I don't know if I really can I'm scared" Logan said.

"Why would you be scared? You've kissed a girl before" James said.

Logan looked down embarrassed. "I've never kissed a girl before" he admitted.

"Your kidding right?" James asked.

Logan shook his head.

"But what about Amy Hendricks from the fourth grade or Jenny in the sixth grade...or...we saw them happen" James rambled off.

"Yeah...but they all kissed me I never kissed them and it was a quick one not a romantic one" Logan said.

"Okay, well that's not a big deal" James said.

"How can you say it's not a big deal? What if I'm a bad kisser? What if she doesn't like my kissing and dumps me?" Logan asked.

"Dude she's not going to dump you besides as for the kissing I'm sure your a great kisser" James said. He hadn't even realized what he said until it left his mouth.

Logan blinked looking at James said this.

"I uh...didn't...let's just move past that" James said.

"Okay" Logan said.

"Look Logan it's going to be okay...you'll be fine" James said.

"What if it's not? I wish I could just practice on someone." Logan said.

"Maybe you can!" James said.

"Huh?" Logan said confused.

"Well, we find a girl you kiss her and then you can kiss Camille without any worry" James said making sound like a brilliant plan.

"Brilliant plan but where are we going to find a girl that will kiss me" Logan asked.

"Well..." James said.

"Because we have no one! We know very few girls. None of them are an idea. Jo is dating Kendall. The Jennifer's won't even give us the time of day. Katie is Kendall's little sister and is like thirteen so that would be weird and wrong. Mrs. Knight is just plain ew" Logan said.

"Well, that's kind of rude to say that about Mrs. Knight I mean for an older lady she's..."

"DUDE!" Logan interrupted. "She's your best friends Mom! She's like our Mom!" Logan said.

"Yeah so? I can think older ladies are hot...I think Kelly's hot..." James said making Logan cringe.

"James seriously" Logan said annoyed.

"Fine...but you know I'm right" James said.

"I never said your wrong..." Logan trailed looking at James who smirked.

"Okay that's not the point. The point is who could I actually kiss?" Logan asked.

"Okay let me think" James said thinking. Then his face lit up.

"What? You have an idea?" Logan asked knowing his friends idea face.

"I do!" James said.

"Then what is it tell me!?" Logan asked eager to hear James's idea.

"Well, what if you don't kiss a girl" James said.

"Who would I kiss instead...No! I am not kissing a guy" Logan said standing up immediately. James followed suite.

"Logan just listen to me for a second" James said grabbing Logan's arm.

Logan sighed. "Fine" Logan said.

"What if you kiss me?" James suggest with the clear of his throat.

"Kiss you? But...wouldn't that be weird" Logan said.

"Maybe but it's just between friends to help a friend out" James said.

Logan was silent thinking about it for a moment. He didn't want this to ruin their relationship because of this.

"Okay...listen I don't want this to ruin our friendship so whatever happens we are still best friends" Logan said.

James nodded. "Of course best friends forever"

Logan sucked in a breathe. "You sure about this?" Logan asked.

James nodded. "Logan your my best friend and I want you to be happy and if this is away to do it then fine" James said.

Logan nodded in response and gulped before moving closer to James and placing his hands on James hips.

James smiled and did the same but pulled Logan even closer. "Don't be afraid to get close...I won't bite" James said. "I don't think Camille will either."

"I know it's just a little weird." Logan admitted.

"Don't let it be" James said. This relaxed Logan a little bit.

"There you go now just kiss me and don't think about it" James said.

"Okay" Logan said finally standing on his toes leaning in and placing his lips on James's lips.

James blinked his mind screaming for him to pull away telling him this was a bad idea but he couldn't.

He felt connected with Logan. Something he'd never felt with anyone he's kissed before. He could feel Logan slowly move his lips against his. He tried hard not to kiss back but couldn't help but closed his eyes slowly and started kissing Logan back.

The two moved their lips in unison their kissing growing deeper and deeper. The two got so lost in the kiss they didn't realize they were just pretending they were actually kissing.

After a few seconds they pulled away for air.

"So...What you think?" Logan asked.

"I...think that was good...I...Camille would love it" James said.

Logan brightened up. "Thanks James! This is great I got find Camille now!" Logan said.

James frowned. "What do you mean? It's 1030...it's late and..." James babbled trying to stop Logan his friend from going.

"I have to I don't want to loose her before I have her" Logan said.

"But Logan..." James said.

"Bye!" Logan said leaving the room.

–-

James was furious. Why would Logan just leave? He didn't even say anything about the kiss! That kiss had been amazing! But it was just a kiss. Nothing serious.

But he felt something...and he knows Logan did to. So why did he let Logan leave? James groaned. He was so stupid because of him now Logan's going to find the girl of his dreams.

He's going to kiss her and they will be together. It shouldn't be Logan and Camille. He should be with Logan. Did he just think that?

Of course he thought it! He didn't know until now but he's in love with his best friend Logan Mitchel. He couldn't just sit back and do nothing he had to do something. He couldn't just sit here and let Camille and Logan be together.

"I have to find Logan and tell him" he whispered to himself.

So he made his discussion and left the apartment to catch up with Logan.

–-

Logan walked fast down the hall he had to find Camille and finally kiss her. He wasn't going to loose her. He didn't want to loose her right?

He liked her a lot. Then why was he thinking about James? He shouldn't thinking about James when he's seeing another girl. A girl he likes.

But he didn't kiss Camille. He kissed James and it was amazing. He can still picture it in his mind and seeing James's lips on his moving slowly against his. Not wanting to let go.

Logan shook his head. No thinking about James. It's Camille he liked not James. At least he doesn't think he likes James.

It's not like he couldn't. James was good looking, he was funny, sweet, he loved the way he laughed, his smile, the way he kisses, everything about him.

Logan stopped suddenly. "Oh my god" he whispered hitting the realization hit him. "I'm in love with James" Logan said.

"I was hoping you would say that" a voice made Logan turn around.

–-

"James" he stammered. "I...I what you heard was..." Logan said.

James shook his head and walked toward his friend. "It doesn't matter" James said.

"What?" Logan looked at his friends confused.

"Logan do you know why I'm here?" James asked.

"Actually no" Logan said.

"Because I wanted to stop you from kissing Camille" James said.

"Why would you want to stop me?" Logan asked.

"I think you know the answer" James said.

"I know...I just don't want to be wrong" Logan admitted.

James smiled and grabbed Logan's waist and pulled him closer to him. "I don't want you to be either" James said before leaning down and kissing Logan.

Logan closed his eyes immediately and kissed James back slowly wrapping his arms around James's neck.

They kissed until they need air. They released and caught their breath. Logan looked up at James lovingly.

"I love you" Logan said.

"I love you too" James said they kissed again.

Logan looked back at Camille's apartment door. "I guess I should talk to Camille in the morning about this" Logan said.

"I guess you should" James said.

Logan nodded.

There was silence.

"So...want to go make out?" James asked.

"Sure" Logan shrugged James smiled and grabbed Logan's hand and they went back to the apartment together.


End file.
